


Just Give Me A Reason

by xNekorux



Series: Mafia AU [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Being involved in affairs concerning a Mafia is already dangerous enough, but what happens when a beneficial connection becomes an emotional complication?-----A spin-off one-shot from the two part piece, "Discretion is Advised".
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Series: Mafia AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811860
Kudos: 70





	Just Give Me A Reason

**Just Give Me A Reason** _(Mafia AU/Spin-off from the two-shot story **"Discretion is Advised"** )_

The ceiling fan soundlessly whirled, while the distant sound of traffic reached through the open window of the office of the doctor currently seated behind the mahogany desk. Blue eyes moved behind the rimless eyeglasses, gaze focused on the medical file she was holding in her hand.

Although it was one of those days that she's not out and working in the main branch of Lionheart Medical Center, she seemed to be still going hard at work. She was reviewing one of her patient's files, while a part of her mind was contemplating if she should push through with opening a medical branch in Valoran.

Sarah Fortune, one of their newest allies and infamous leader of the Fortune Mafia, had already prepared everything she'd need. A site was already secured and just waiting for her decision if she's going to proceed with this plan of hers.

The doctor's name was Ashe Lionheart and she was the youngest child of Braum Lionheart. He's the man that controlled Freljord with the help of not only his mafia's influence, but also the power his three daughters had over the nation.

Throughout the years, the Lionhearts had built their family's foundations little by little. Conjuring up plans that would benefit them in the long run, they did everything with absolute fairness and dealt with troubling affairs peacefully. Unless, of course, someone opposed them and challenged their power, then they truly lived up to their name and reputation.

They may be too much of a pacifist and went through the code of acting only when provoked, they were _still_ a mafia to be feared by many.

Each and every one of Braum's daughters had their own way of dealing with problems and in acquiring power.

Sejuani always used brute force and never faltered with her blunt approach. She wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty or with the fact that people could see what she's doing. Obviously, she inherited the brutal side of Braum. A side that was immensely active when he was much younger, but had become milder when he got older.

As for Lissandra, she was more discreet and dealt with matters in a more _hush-hush_ manner. She made people disappear and always left no trace, nor evidence, that could trace the case back to her or the Lionhearts in general. But, people knew it was her doing. They just couldn't prove it.

With Ashe, she's mostly the one that shows the warm and tender-hearted nature of their father. She settled various affairs through open discussions, fair deals and made allies with the assistance of her exceptional social skills. She's _the_ face of the Lionhearts.

She is, after all, an accomplished doctor, so she was very much used to making small talk.

Eyes wandering away from the file, Ashe's gaze landed on the black velvet box containing the expensive, custom-made wristwatch she had bought for a special someone. She had just received it last night and has yet to gift it to the woman that warms her in bed during most evenings.

Katarina Du Couteau, the lover that was being described, had succeeded the position of her father as the main head of the Du Couteau Corporation two years ago.

The said business was known for being one of the most, if not _the_ best, preferred private security company in the entire world. They had branches and professionals stationed worldwide and had been known for having multiple connections with various people all around Runeterra.

It's also the reason why Ashe was involved in a relationship with the red-haired woman.

The doctor sighed as she placed the file back on her desk, leaning back on her chair and eyeing the box of the watch with an idle stare.

Ashe had been in a relationship with a total of two men before Katarina. The first one was Tryndamere. He's a longtime friend of hers and although the relationship they had was genuine and rather sweet at first, it eventually faded back to their old friendship.

Both of them later on separated on good terms and were still in-contact with one another. Regardless of the whole fall-out between them, they still had their friendship intact. It was nothing more, and certainly nothing less.

Now, as for the man that came _after_ Tryndamere and had _truly_ captured her heart from the beginning, thinking about it was enough to make her sigh and shake her head.

The man's name was Maalcrom. He was one of Lissandra's top and most trusted agents, which was why Ashe didn't think the man would betray not only their family, but also her trust as well.

Maalcrom had seduced her and had actually won her heart with his charisma and charm. Admittedly as well, he was quite the good-looking man, so no one could really blame her.

Of course no one did ever think he would eventually try to murder her in her sleep.

It was their first night together, and Ashe certainly didn't think she'd be roused out of her slumber and would find Maalcrom pinning her down on the bed and attempting to choke the life out of her.

All because his loyalty was bought by a mafia from a foreign nation. The latter apparently wanted her dead in order to send a message to her father.

Ever since then, Ashe had vowed never to let her heart be swayed by words of fabricated care and affection ever again. Freezing her heart and turning it into stone, she was sure she wouldn't fall in love again.

But then, Katarina happened.

Initially, Ashe established her relationship with Katarina for the mere purpose of collecting information from the woman herself, especially with the vast network she offers thanks to her security services.

The fact that Katarina had a well-known interest towards the fairer sex was a detail that had been taken advantage of by none other than the doctor herself. It was a plan she and her sisters came to an agreement in persuing.

Developing feelings for the Du Couteau wasn't in the equation though.

Sure, the sex was always amazing and left them both panting for more, but it was the gestures Katarina showed outside the bedroom that captured Ashe's attention.

Ashe didn't fall in love right off the bat, but every time Katarina would bring her the things she wanted but had merely mentioned in passing, it always caught her by surprise and pushed her to the edge she tried avoiding as much as she could. She didn't think the redhead was entirely listening to her whenever they both had their usually brief pillow talk whenever they finished.

That, and Katarina often had a way with words that always succeeds in quirking an eyebrow from Ashe.

One of the things that amuses her is that Katarina _loves_ gifting her knives. Seeing every intricate design of each weapon, Ashe knew everything the redhead gave was custom-made, just like the watch in the box sitting on top of her desk right now.

Her eyes glanced at the display case at the side of her office, stare flickering at the knives she had received for the past one and a half year she's been with Katarina.

While some people gifted their lovers a bouquet of flowers, Katarina gave her custom sets of knives perfect for killing. She discovered that she's the first person Katarina has ever dated that held _quite_ the status in society. As for the whole gifting thing, flowers were apparently too cliché and _intimate_ , based from what the Du Couteau had told her.

"Maybe I should've bought her something else." She murmured to herself, one finger tapping against her chin as she stared back at the case of the wristwatch.

Despite the feelings that stirred within her, Ashe didn't hold any intention in pulling Katarina aside just to confess her feelings. She had decided a few weeks after coming to terms with the true desire of her supposedly stone cold heart that she would just keep everything to herself.

Besides, Katarina had _always_ been the female version of a playboy, so she knew falling in love with her was like throwing her heart back into the flames of emotional agony.

Trusting her was like suicide, if one were to openly state their thoughts.

Unless a situation called for an outright confession, then the doctor's love for the Du Couteau will remain stitched underneath the cover of her cool and mildly nonchalant demeanor.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

"Come in."

Back to business, as usual.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Aren't they moving too fast?"

The shooting range might not be the most ideal place to have a conversation, but it was a venue the three Du Couteau siblings frequented. It's probably because they also own the place anyway.

While most people were outside and shooting at targets, the trio were situated at a table in the café area of the whole establishment. The tables around them were vacant, which allowed them to have their conversation without any worries in being eavesdropped on.

Cassiopeia, the youngest among the three, rolled her eyes at their sister's query. "I'm not sure if you're aware, Kat, but in this industry we're in, the time of being alive is an absolute _luxury_ , so no, I _don't_ think they're moving too fast."

"Luxury or not, it's still the same."

"Of course you'd say that. You're not exactly one for commitment." Cassiopeia muttered, wanting to roll her eyes again.

"Give her some credit though." Talon, the middle child and only carrier of the Du Couteau name, tried defending their older sibling. "She's been with the Lionheart doctor for more than a year, and _that's_ a long time, Cass."

Katarina scoffed when Cassiopeia _finally_ rolled her eyes again. "This isn't about my commitments, alright? Right now, we're talking about Evelynn and the news about her proposing to her girlfriend a week ago."

"I'm surprised you're even bringing it up in the first place." Cassiopeia said before sipping from her cup of coffee. "I thought _I_ was the one who always gossips."

"I'm just stating my opinion about something I was told about." Katarina muttered, taking a turn in rolling her eyes at the matter. "If you _do_ look at it, they're moving into this whole marriage thing faster than a speeding bullet."

"Well, unlike you, dear sister, Evelynn's a woman who knows how to be content with only one."

Talon coughed quietly. "What about the Lionheart doctor?"

Cassiopeia scoffed this time. "Oh come now, Talon. You keep bringing _her_ up over and over again. Since when was Katarina here ever satisfied with one?"

"...Fair point."

"Not even a week had passed after she got together with the doctor when one of the staff told me about her coming back home with a random woman for the night."

The redhead being blatantly talked about huffed. "That's none of your business, Cass."

"I suppose it _is_ a wonder why that woman is still with you." Talon commented in realization, recalling the times Katarina had shamelessly cheated on Ashe at the early months of their relationship.

What's a bit shocking here is the fact that they haven't broken up yet. They assumed it's probably because they both benefit from one another's professions.

"Hmm, you _do_ got a point there, Talon." Cassiopeia said with a snap of her fingers. "It's honestly shocking Ashe hasn't left you for someone loyal and much better."

"And younger." Talon added, which earned him a glare from Katarina. "You're turning thirty-four in a few months, right?"

"Why is age suddenly so important?" Katarina asked with a narrowed look. "And why the hell do you two care about Ashe staying in a relationship with me? You two should be happy you get free, top-notch health care, and that's all thanks to who? Oh right. Me. 'Cause I'm the one dating a professional, certified doctor. Not either of you."

Cassiopeia snickered. "As if we can't afford hiring a different one."

"Can you two just leave my relationship with Ashe out of this?"

The question was uttered in a warning snarl, the eldest Du Couteau shooting the other two murderous stares that clearly didn't affect them in any way. While Talon was seemingly unfazed, Cassiopeia's expression contorted nothing but amusement.

Katarina never reacted like this. In fact, she was the type to boast about how her sex life was full of excitement with women she brought to her bed.

Recently though, Cassiopeia noticed how Katarina was always so high-strung when it came to details concerning her relationship with Ashe. The doctor was a topic she rarely brought up to their usual conversation between siblings.

"Alright, Talon and I will stop." Cassiopeia said before abruptly raising a finger. "But, only _if_ you answer one question."

Katarina grunted, but continued to glare. Her younger sister took this as a yes and proceeded to ask the aforementioned question.

With a tilt of her head and a knowing smirk on her lips, Cassiopeia asked, "Does Ashe _actually_ mean something to you, Kat?"

.....

.....

.....

Cassiopeia found herself triumphantly smirking at Katarina when the latter stood up and flashed her middle finger at her. Although there were no verbal replies, Katarina's wordless departure was enough of an answer for her.

"Good for her." Talon spoke up again once Katarina was gone. "Ashe is honestly much better than the girls she had slept with."

A hum of agreement. "Right now though, I'm just curious if the doctor feels the same way."

"Do you think Katarina will finally give her flowers?"

" _Ach!_ " Cassiopeia reacted in mild disgust, shaking her head. "As mushy and corny it may be, she just might do that."

"Well, father did say to only give flowers if they have an actual meaning behind it."

"Right. As if Katarina actually remembers that."

Talon shrugged. "You'll never know."

"We both know she's not one for emotional intimacy."

Meanwhile, Katarina can be found making her way through the city, her grip on the handlebars of her motorcycle tight and firmer than usual. Riding her two-wheeler vehicle had never failed to clear her mind and give her a moment to think without any unwanted distractions.

Her recent conversation with her siblings, especially the question Cassiopeia shot at her, had pushed her back to the point where she needed to sort out her thoughts about her girlfriend.

The point the two brought up about how Ashe still not breaking up with her made her ask a couple of questions to herself as well. It sure was a wonder why she hadn't lost the doctor yet.

Katarina was completely aware about how Ashe was likely staying with her because of her connections and the network of people in her disposal.

What piqued her utmost attention here was the curiosity that gnawed at her from the back of her mind.

Did Ashe think ill of her?

How _does_ Ashe see her? Was she just some disposable bed-warmer slash stress-reliever?

Truth be told, yes, Katarina had slept with other women during the first couple of months she had started a relationship with Ashe, but she had never committed infidelity again for the past ten to eleven months. It's practically been an entire year ever since then.

Whenever she felt the ache between her legs, she always went to Ashe and even though the woman was much busier than her, she always made time for the two of them to fall back in bed.

Or against the nearest flat surface.

Bur of course, that's besides the point.

Dare Katarina say it?

She might actually be in love.

It might sound far-fetched, especially with how she seemed to be more focused on their lust-influenced memories, but it's the truth she couldn't seem to fully come to terms with. Whenever she came across a beautiful woman, she found herself merely sparing a glance at them before her mind wanders back to the image of Ashe.

Her heart yearned for the sight of the blue-eyed woman, and her mind was always quick to provide her the most recent memory she made with the doctor. Let it be in or out of the sex category, Katarina realized that she had begun to treasure the little moments she shared with Ashe.

She actually found this a bit frightening. This was the first time she found herself emotionally tied to someone outside the family.

Ashe was the first woman to make her feel like this and that's what made her take a deep breath underneath the helmet she was wearing.

Somehow, she regretted cheating on Ashe. Knowing the doctor's connections, she's more than sure that the woman knew about her acts of unfaithfulness during the beginning of their relationship.

It's also probably why Braum himself didn't like her.

Not only was she easily-triggered and always a fan of fighting against someone, but she also treated her relationship with Ashe as if it was nothing but a piece of shit.

_' **I** feel like a piece of shit.'_

Maybe it isn't too late in trying to right her wrongs.

Katarina may not admit it, but deep underneath her smug and cocky demeanor, there was a part of her that's desperately hoping the doctor would forgive all of the mistakes she had made.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

An exhausted sigh echoed in the office as the doctor herself started cleaning up the equipment she used to tend to her sister's cut on the arm and cheek. It wasn't anything serious, but it was still able to coax more stress than she expected from herself.

"What's the use of smuggling guns if you're not going to use them?" Ashe asked in an exasperated tone, eyeing Sejuani as she packed up her things.

The taller woman shrugged, pulling her sleeve back down. "You sound grumpier than usual."

Ashe grunted quietly, standing up from the couch she was seated on and returning back to her desk. After she stored her medical tools back in one of her drawers, she settled onto her leather swivel chair and refocused her gaze to her sibling. "I'm just _vexed_."

"More like a little agitated, but seemingly fine." Sejuani leaned back on the couch, tilting her head as she suggested, "Why don't you come out with me and the others tonight? We'll be celebrating another job well done. You might meet someone that fits your taste."

Ashe clicked her tongue in distaste. "No thank you. I'm in a relationship already anyway."

The roll of her sister's own blue eyes were silently disregarded. "Oh, right. Sorry for forgetting about the woman that cheated on you. I didn't realize she _actually_ deserves your loyalty."

"An eye for an eye doesn't always work, Sej." Ashe coolly pointed out. "Just because she cheated on me doesn't mean I'm going to do the same."

"Right, sure."

"Besides, you know I don't fool around."

"'Course you don't. You just love sleeping with someone who can honestly have _'infidelity'_ as their second name. Totally understandable."

Closing her eyes and rubbing her temples, Ashe stayed silent and only withheld a sigh when Sejuani stood up and finally left her office. She was somehow expecting that little confrontation, yet it never did lessen the stress it brought upon her.

No one in the family approved of her relationship with Katarina, especially when the woman's disloyalty to their relationship reached them.

The only reason Katarina hasn't been _'removed'_ from the face of the Earth was because Ashe didn't want her to be harmed. The redhead was under her protection and will remain under such as long as she wants to.

Clearly, Ashe sure had some _amazing_ luck when it comes to relationships.

Feeling a headache beginning to form, Ashe stood up and decided to return to the sofa. She plopped down on the soft and comfortable furniture, laying herself back and over the cushioned space.

Eyes drifting close, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep on the couch. She rarely napped like this, but whenever she did, it's either because she was physically tired or mentally exhausted.

Not only that, but she and this piece of furniture were actually closer than anyone would ever expect. The sofa, her swivel chair and her desk, she usually slept on them whenever Katarina's not around to keep her company at night. They're practically her best friends.

Apparently, she grew a form of distaste towards sleeping in her bed with no one but herself. Although she sometimes experienced backaches whenever she chose the chair or the sofa to slumber on, Ashe found it more comfortable than sleeping on an empty bed.

Trying to sleep in a huge bed with a space far too vast for a single occupant was just _depressing_ for her.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Walking through the house of the Lionhearts sure was a brave thing for Katarina to do, especially with the warning and disapproving looks she received from most of the staff in the mansion. They may be wearing maid and butler outfits, but Katarina was well-aware of the firearms they hid underneath those layers.

The Lionheart Mafia was also known for being one of the most tight-knit mafias in existence. They took care of their people, no matter their rank. Blood or not, if you're a part of them, you're considered family.

Except, of course, Katarina for obvious reasons.

Clearly, each and every one Katarina passed wasn't happy about her visit for tonight. She knew that they weren't oblivious of her past affairs with other women, so she couldn't exactly blame them for looking at her as if she was one of their targets that needed to be silenced.

On her way to Ashe's office in the estate, she heard two maids having a hushed conversation with a butler of the house. Figuring this was a chance to get a little info about the doctor, especially since she heard Ashe's name be uttered by one of them, Katarina somewhat pressed herself against the wall and kept herself close to the end of the hall. Just around the corner, the mentioned staff can be heard discussing something and it seemed to be about Ashe's past lover.

"Between the two of them, I honestly think Maalcrom is much better than Katarina." Maid #1 said with a shrug. "And I know he _did_ try killing Miss Ashe, but still. At least he didn't cheat on her. Not even once."

Just a few seconds in and Katarina already felt herself hold back a wince towards their discussion.

"I honestly don't know how Maalcrom could even do that to Miss Ashe. She loved him so much and probably would've done anything for him if he didn't try choking her to death." Maid #2 seemed to agree with the first one's opinion.

"Katarina makes her happy though, doesn't she?" The butler commented, glancing between the two maids. "Rumour has it that she's rather smitten with the woman."

_'I like this guy.'_ Katarina thought with an internal nod, silently approving of the man's defense for her.

"It's kind of irritating though." Maid #1 muttered. "The doctor could've at least chosen someone much better than a cheater like Katarina."

Once again, Katarina suppressed a flinch in reaction.

"From what I heard though, the Du Couteau hasn't cheated for the past few months. Maybe she finally realized that Miss Ashe doesn't deserve the things she's been doing." Maid #2 said, sounding hopeful as she spoke.

"If one were to say his opinion, Miss Ashe might even be in love again." The butler stated, which surprisingly caused a gasp to leave the other two staff.

"What? Now _that's_ just impossible."

"I'm sure you're just exaggerating. Especially after what happened with Maalcrom."

The butler shook his head. "I certainly am _not_ exaggerating. Her first love might have been Tryndamere or Maalcrom, but Katarina is clearly someone who warmed her heart back to life."

Footsteps echoed in the hall as the maids asked questions and followed after the butler, who started walking down the hall they're in. Once their voices faded and all Katarina could hear were the crickets outside, she released a sigh and finally continued with her trip to Ashe's office.

The single rose bouquet, one adorned with the fine touch of white gyps, she held in hand felt heavier by the time she reached her destination. Katarina took in a breath before she hid her little gift behind her, taking hold of the doorknob and twisting it.

Everyone, especially Ashe, knew how she rarely knocked. She always did have a habit in walking into a room as if she owned it. When she did push the door open and stepped into the office, she expected Ashe to be reading another one of the many medical records she always had on her desk.

Much to her surprise though, she found Ashe laying on one of the leather couches in her office, legs dangling on the edge and reading glasses surprisingly still perched low on her nose.

_'She must've been really tired.'_ Katarina thought as she closed the door behind her before approaching the sofa. _'I've never seen her sleeping on the couch like this before.'_

Once she approached Ashe, she kneeled on the side of the couch, admiring the peaceful expression on her face before she reached towards her neck that looked so smooth and delicate.

Who would've thought someone would dare bruise it and wrap their hands around such frail-looking neck with the intent to kill?

Katarina had never heard about this Maalcrom man from Ashe, but if what the maids had discussed among themselves were any indication of the man himself, then it's quite clear now why Ashe always acted so uptight. That, and she always wanted to be in control of everything.

But never in their relationship did she ever hear Ashe talk about the man and what trauma he had caused with his attempt on her life.

With Maalcrom's vile deed in mind, Katarina reached forward and gave Ashe's neck a delicate stroke. Of course what she didn't expect was for Ashe's eyes to snap open in reaction. Everything that came after that was too fast for her to comprehend.

All she knew at that moment was that she had dropped the rose she was holding and had one hand trying to peel off Ashe's vice-like grip on her right, specifically the one she had touched her neck with.

"Ah, ah...! Shit, Ashe, let go...!" Katarina grunted, feeling like Ashe was about to twist her right hand off her wrist right then and there.

Ashe, who had just been roused out of her nap, was looking at her with an inauspicious gaze, and despite her sleep still hinting in her eyes, she still presented herself with more than just a handful of intimidation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ashe questioned, mind still muddled with the remnants of her sleep.

"Ashe, it's me. It's Katarina." Although she was fully capable in getting out of Ashe's grip, she didn't want to hurt either of them in doing so.

In a few blinks, Ashe's clutch on her hand loosened until she was released completely. Katarina inched back a little, rubbing her wrist as she watched Ashe sit up and smoothen out the little wrinkles in her clothes once she realized what she had done.

"What're you doing here, Katarina?" Ashe asked, pushing herself off the couch and walking around the redhead. She failed in noticing the rose on the floor, which she almost trampled on her way back to her chair behind the desk.

Retreating behind her desk had always been one of Ashe's habits. Sitting on her office chair and having a desk in between the person she's conversing with was always her style when it comes to most conversations.

"I figured I could drop by and visit my girlfriend." Katarina muttered, standing back up and taking the single flower bouquet on the floor. "Didn't think she'd break my wrist in the process."

Ashe softly sighed. "You know I don't like being snuck up on."

"Sorry for surprising you, then." Katarina sarcastically apologized with a roll of her eyes. She approached Ashe, who seemed to be busying herself by sifting through the folders on her desk.

"Since you're here already," Ashe still had her gaze focused on her medical files, which prompted her not to notice the rose Katarina was holding. "I suppose I can finally give you this."

Katarina raised an eyebrow when Ashe took the black box from the side of the desk and pushed it forward until it was right in front of her.

"What's that?"

"I bought it for you."

"For me?"

Ashe hummed and nodded, eyes still fixated on the records she had in hand.

Katarina thought about taking the case first, but she decided against it. She cleared her throat with unnecessary exaggeration, which of course, captured Ashe's attention immediately. Finally, the doctor raised her her head directed her gaze back to Katarina, ultimately spotting the rose she held out to her.

"This is for you."

It was Ashe's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "A rose?"

"What else could it be?"

"I thought flowers were too _intimate_." Ashe commented, but nonetheless took the offered piece of nature from the redhead. "Thank you."

Katarina lightly shrugged. "So what if I want to be intimate? Can't I do that with my girlfriend?"

Ashe raised an eyebrow at her again. She leaned forward, perching her chin on top of her fingers. "Why are you doing this? Did you get stabbed again? What're you doing here?"

"I thought you'd be happier seeing me drop by."

"You're supposed to be with your siblings today. It's that time of the month you spend with them."

"Of course you know my daily schedule." Katarina muttered with a light sigh.

"You know that I do because I'm a Lionheart. Doctor or not, I'm still part of a mafia." Ashe shrugged and leaned back on her seat. "Or are you just realizing this now?"

Katarina scoffed, situating herself on the edge of the desk as she tapped her fingers over the case Ashe had slid to her. "I'm surprised you haven't had me killed yet."

"And why on Earth would I have you murdered?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Ashe eyed Katarina curiously for a long moment before leaning forward, looking directly in her eyes as she asked in a murmur, "Is this about how you cheated on me?"

Despite the fact that she was already expecting the question, Katarina still found herself becoming still for second before she cleared her throat and nodded once. She imagined this conversation to play out much easily and more smoothly, but that was clearly not the case.

"Why are you so affected with it now?" Ashe asked with genuine curiosity. "You've done it more than just three to five times, so I'm honestly surprised it _actually_ bothered you."

"I didn't care at first, alright?"

Ashe hummed, shrugging. "Could've fooled me. It's not my fault I can't keep you satisfied."

"Hey, it's not like that." Katarina immediately said with a frown. It was all going downhill, and it made her ask herself for a second if she could still save this relationship of theirs.

"Could've. Fooled. Me." Ashe then gave a sweet smile before she stood up, slipping her glasses off and placing it right on top of the neatly piled files. She brushed her hair a little with her fingers before she went around the desk, approached Katarina and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "If the only reason why you're here is to give me the rose, then you can leave. Let me walk you out of the house."

There was no resistance and Katarina had allowed Ashe to loosely hook her arm around her left and pull her out of the office, keeping them both close to one another as they made their way out of the room. Of course the somewhat forced departure also prompted both of them in forgetting the box containing the wristwatch.

"You seem... _touchy_." Katarina abruptly commented, causing them both to stop right on top of the grand staircase of the mansion.

"Touchy?" Ashe asked back, once again raising an eyebrow at Katarina. That particular facial reaction of hers had always been a habit the Du Couteau actually grew fond of. It's like a signature gesture of the doctor.

"You've known about how I cheated on you in the beginning, but you're only reacting to it now."

"Only because you brought it up just now."

"Yet you knew." Katarina then shifted from her place, turning slightly to face Ashe. "Now I'm curious why you didn't do anything about it."

Ashe lightly scoffed, shaking her head. "Does it even matter? It's literally been more than a year ago."

"We're supposed to be girlfriends, aren't we?"

"And? What about it?"

"Am I nothing but a source of information to you?"

Ashe now looked offended. "Oh, don't play the victim card now. I have been faithful to you ever since we made ourselves official."

"I'm not playing victim here. I just want to know." Katarina gritted out, scowling.

"Know what?"

"Know what you think about us."

The doctor stared at her for a short moment, trying to see if there was something else she wanted to know about. But when she saw no other reason behind such, Ashe sighed and had to hold herself back from shaking her head towards the entirety of the conversation.

"What do you want me to say, hmm?" Ashe asked back, pulling her arm away and crossing them in front of her chest. "My use to you is that I treat you and your people if ever they get injured at some illegal dealing you involve yourselves in, while _your_ use to me is simple. Information and a vast network of contacts."

"And that's it?"

Ashe shrugged. "The sex is nice, Katarina. Truly, it is. But that's just it to you, isn't it? Wild, meaningless sex."

Katarina wanted to ask more about the latter. Was it really just that? She wasn't able to pinpoint the exact reason behind the urge to know more, but she didn't know what to say to actually advance in their conversation.

Especially since Ashe had turned away from her and started stepping down the stairs.

Hand running through her hair out of stress, Katarina trailed after the doctor with a troubled gleam in her emerald gaze. By the time she reached the two main doors of the mansion's entrance, one of the panels were already open enough for her to easily step through.

"Don't expect me to be here tomorrow. I'll be taking one of my people's shifts in the hospital, so I don't have time for you."

"When will you be free, then?"

"I'll call you when I am."

"Okay, wait, before you kick me out," Katarina managed to stop Ashe from pushing her out of the house completely, turning back to face her. "can you at least give me a good night kiss?"

"A good night kiss?"

"Since you don't seem to be in the mood for anything more, then why not, right?"

Katarina expected to either be blatantly rejected or just be pushed out, but instead, she found herself being pushed against the surface of the other door by none other than her blue-eyed lover.

Her eyes were quick to drift close once her lips touched Ashe's, her hands grasping the woman's cheeks as she deepened it. This was one of the things she found extremely attractive of Ashe.

The doctor was _not_ afraid of getting what she wants and doing what she feels like doing onto anything or anyone.

Katarina had literally just began to savour the taste of Ashe's tongue against hers when the woman herself retreated back and cut their kiss short. At least, it was _short_ in Katarina's eyes.

Faces hovering right in front of one another, Katarina was tempted to reel Ashe back in, but the gaze she found herself entranced in was too strong of a distraction. There were these emotions deep within them, but she only succeeded in identifying one.

Possessiveness.

"Good night."

One of the notable traits a Lionheart has is that they're _territorial_ , and it's rather clear that Ashe had that side of her. It might not always be exhibited for others to see, but right now, Katarina could see it with absolute clarity.

Practically stumbling back and out of the large home, Katarina managed to stop Ashe from closing the door by placing a palm against it. The exasperated look that soon overtook her cerulean gaze replaced the earlier gleam of emotion.

"What is it now?"

"When I cheated on you," Katarina immediately started, knowing Ashe won't hesitate in slamming the door close if her patience ran out. "did it hurt?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

"Did it hurt?"

Ashe stared back at her with what felt like the longest time after she repeated her query, eventually uttering in a neutral tone, "Not with the first few, no."

Speechless, Katarina was unable to halt the closing of the door, which prompted her to face nothing but the polished surface of the twin panels before her. She thought about knocking and giving an attempt to continue their talk, but she couldn't conjure up the strength in doing so.

Instead of just hopping onto her motorcycle, which she left at the bottom of the staircase and right at the edge of the driveway, Katarina took two of the steps down the small staircase of the front door before settling onto one of the steps itself.

What was Ashe trying to tell her?

Did it mean that she started feeling hurt after the mentioned few she slept with?

Why would Ashe even be hurt if their relationship was nothing more but a beneficial convenience?

Katarina's thoughts were put on hold when a car rolled up at the driveway, nearly hitting her motorcycle with how close it had stopped right beside it.

Unfazed, she watched as the eldest of the Lionheart sisters exited the vehicle after the driver opened the door for her. Intimidating she may be, Katarina was unaffected with the commanding and somewhat unsettling aura the woman emitted.

Instead of being insulted or hearing comments about how she wasn't the ideal partner for Ashe, the Du Couteau was somewhat taken aback when Lissandra stopped right at the very bottom of the steps and spoke to her.

"Ah, good, you're here." Was Lissandra's surprising acknowledgement of her presence. "Ashe's bed will finally get the dusting it needs."

Katarina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What're you talking about?"

"You _are_ staying over for tonight with her, yes?"

"Uhh, no...?"

"Well, nevermind, then." Lissandra proceeded up the stairs, walking past Katarina. "I should honestly just sell Ashe's bed at this rate."

"Wait a second," Katarina stood up and turned to face Lissandra, who stopped as soon as she was in front of the front door. "why the hell would you sell her bed?"

Lissandra raised an eyebrow at her, looking rather curious. "You don't know?"

"What don't I know?"

"Ashe never sleeps in her bed unless you're with her." Lissandra stated as if it was the most obvious thing to say.

Once again, confusion was plastered all over her face. "What? Why?"

"Something about feeling pathetic?" Lissandra said, her reply sounding more like an uncertain thought. "Or was it depressing? I can't seem to entirely recall what she had told."

"Where does she usually sleep?"

"In her office, where else?" Lissandra shook her head, turning away and half-heartedly waving a dismissive hand at her. "I've likely said too much already. Good night to you, Du Couteau."

By the time the eldest Lionheart daughter disappeared from her sights, Katarina was left with no choice but to just go home and think about the things she had recently discovered.

Alone with her thoughts and the last words Ashe had said to her earlier, she knew she wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate. What Lissandra told her was unsettling, while Ashe's answer to her question disabled her from feeling at ease.

For the first time in her life, Katarina felt like her own bed was too big for comfort.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Eyes blinking every now and then and remaining absently focused on the view of their backyard, her cup of coffee was slowly but surely cooling down between between her palms. She would take occasional sips, but it wasn't much.

It also didn't help in clearing her mind, which were as disorganized as the papers on her desk at her office in their security company.

Lately, she's been doing something akin to retracing her steps. She recalled the day when she finally stopped cheating on Ashe, remembering how she had said to herself that if she wanted to earn more favors from the doctor, then she'll have to give a reason for her to trust her more.

What better way in earning the said trust by turning a new leaf and presenting herself as the faithful lover the Lionhearts want her to be? She thought it was the perfect idea.

Apparently, she didn't expect it to be _too_ perfect.

Learning new things, little details or not, about Ashe became more of a fond activity rather than a beneficial obligation she gave herself. There were moments when the doctor would volunteer a piece of info about herself and although she was usually dismissive about it, Katarina remembered them.

She had recalled how Ashe had mentioned her intention on replacing the stethoscope she's been using, which prompted Katarina in buying the most expensive and precise stethoscope money can buy.

Even with Ashe's family fortune though, Katarina knew the woman wasn't too extravagant with her equipment. But nonetheless, her lover never has the heart to decline a gift. Seeing the stethoscope she bought around Ashe's neck never failed in carving a smile on Katarina's lips.

Of course after that, Katarina stuck to giving Ashe the knives that she thought would capture the doctor's interest. She figured since Ashe is a part of a mafia, then maybe she'll find an occasion where she'll finally be able to use them against someone.

Besides, she does surgeries from time to time. She uses scalpels and other sharp medical equipment, so she _must_ have some interest in knives and cutting people up, right?

Behind Katarina, Talon can be found walking into the kitchen, merely glancing at her before he proceeded to the pot of brewed coffee at the side. He had just started pouring the hot drink in his mug when his sister abruptly spoke up.

"Hey, Talon." Katarina called out, fingers tapping against the warm surface of her own mug while her stare stayed fixated on the window. "Have you ever found yourself thinking about someone far too often than usual?"

Talon raised an eyebrow, taking his mug and himself to Katarina. He occupied the stool beside his sibling, joining her at the kitchen island. "What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking about Ashe lately." Katarina murmured, clicking her tongue. "Too much, if you ask me."

"Did something happen?"

"I went to her house last night."

"And?"

"I gave her a rose."

Talon gave her a glance once again, sipping from his coffee before he said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly." Katarina groaned, bowing her head and choosing to just stare at the surface of the kitchen island. "Father taught us that we should only give flowers to people we genuinely care about. It's the reason why I just give the women I hook up with chocolates or whatever else they might want. Just not flowers though."

"But you gave Ashe a rose?"

Katarina nodded. "I gave Ashe a rose, yeah."

"So," Talon glanced around as if doing so would expose the meaning behind all of Katarina's seemingly random point. "are you saying she actually means something to you? Is she more than just a doctor that helps you without asking questions?"

"That's what I don't know." Katarina somewhat snarled in irritation, facial expression clearly displaying her frustration. "Our conversation yesterday, about Ashe and commitment in general, it made me realize something."

"Let me guess, you finally accept the fact that you have feelings for Doctor Lionheart?"

Green eyes immediately snapped towards the dark-haired man. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Cass and I figured it out after you started making the whole _'knife gifting'_ a habit every one or two months." Talon said with a small shrug. "Also, we never saw you so furious when one of our people ordered the wrong stethoscope."

"What? I didn't even yell at the guy."

"Yes, but you _did_ threaten to fire him." Talon then chuckled. "It's not like Ashe would lose a limb if she didn't get that stethoscope."

Katarina huffed, briefly glaring at her brother. "That particular case aside, I'm still... stressed. Mainly with what I feel about her."

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she? Why don't you just talk to her about this?"

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have an image to uphold here. If there's a chance her feelings aren't mutual with mine, then I don't want her to think she's got some leverage on me."

Talon rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kat. Are you actually serious? You're going to let your pride and ego win this one?"

"The whole idea of being in love with her is already doom spelled out for me." Katarina muttered. "I cheated on her more than my fingers can count and then suddenly, I'm going to go up to her and say that I love her? See now how _ridiculous_ that sounds?"

"What, do you feel like you don't deserve her? Or, maybe you're more afraid of the possibility of karma striking back at you."

Visibly slacking on her seat, Katarina chose to focus her gaze on her warm drink. Her eyes barely seeing her reflection through the dark liquid in the mug. As much as she didn't want to be put in that position, she felt like she deserved to experience the pain Ashe went through when she cheated.

The doctor did say that it didn't hurt, but it was only at first. It filled Katarina with guilt and all she could do was release a deeply troubled sigh.

"What should I do?" Katarina asked in a quiet whisper, fingers anxiously gliding over the warm surface of her mug. "I don't know how to tell her, especially since she's always so... detached."

"Isn't Ashe the most approachable one between the three of them?"

"She is, but when it comes to others, including me, Ashe is as cold as her sisters." Katarina then murmured after, "Although that's one of the things I actually like about her."

"You like her acting all serious with you?"

"She's affectionate from time to time, but the domineering aura she usually exudes is a real turn on."

Talon coughed in discomfort. "I did _not_ need to know that."

"Just give me an idea, Talon. A suggestion, at least, on what to do with the situation."

"Do what father did with mother. Tell her how you feel and just let everything run its course." Talon shrugged lightly as he said, "You're dealing with a woman who knows your daily schedule, Katarina. You won't be able to hide anything from her for too long."

"Be straightforward, then?"

"Pretty much."

The idea might not be the most creative, but it was a method similar to how they work. Direct and outright, no delays or unnecessary actions.

The question is, can Katarina actually gather the courage to let her heart speak for her?

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

For the entire day, Ashe was occupied with all the patients that flooded into the emergency room during early afternoon. There was a shootout between two gangs in the slums part of the city and there were many innocent people that were caught in the crossfire.

While the other doctors handled the civilians that were injured, Ashe assigned herself to tend to the gang members. It only took a phone call from Sejuani for her to know that their father apparently expressed an interest in some of the members of the two gangs that were fighting.

Now, Ashe's task was to make sure the injured members were patched up and to tell them that the Lionhearts were expecting them. Such was enough for anyone in Freljord to know that the mafia wanted them, and most of the outlaws in their city took the invitation as an honor.

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ **

Ashe ushered for one of the nurses to finish patching up the last patient, leaving precise orders before walking off to the side to answer her ringing phone.

It was one of her her sisters, Lissandra.

"Lissandra," Ashe greeted the second the phone was against her ear. "I'm at work right now."

"I know." Was her sibling's reply. "I want you to do something for me. Or, if I were to be specific, I want you to _get_ something for me."

"Why not have one of your agents do it?"

"Ah, well, I'm sure you remember the information I asked for Nunu's biological mother."

"Of course. The boy _is_ running around the house with his dog." Ashe replied back with a thoughtful look crossing her face for a moment. Nunu was a child Lissandra had adopted a couple of months ago and he was honestly spoiled rotten by everyone in the family. "What about it?"

"You asked the Du Couteau for some information about it and now, one of your little lover's siblings had sent me a text about the intel being ready for pick-up."

"And you want me to personally get it?"

From the other line, Lissandra nodded and hummed. "Since Nunu is a new addition to our family, I want either you or Sejuani to be the only ones involved in dealings concerning him. Not that I don't trust our people in general, but I'm just taking my usual yet necessary precautions."

Ashe sighed. "Fine. Tell whoever you're in contact with I'll be there after my shift. Give me an hour."

"Your assistance, as always, is much appreciated. Thank you, Ashe."

**_Click!_ **

As much as the doctor didn't want to see her girlfriend, who's been acting so _unusual_ recently, so soon, family always came first. Besides, the information she's going to acquire involves her nephew, so it wasn't begrudging to do.

An hour and a half later, Ashe literally just stepped out of her car and told her driver she won't be long before proceeding on her way. The walk between the Du Couteau's house and the driveway was obviously brief, but Ashe's mind still managed to conjure up a couple of rather crazy ideas.

One of them being an encouragement in confessing to Katarina.

Ashe shook her head at the concept. If there's no reason, then there won't be a confession. That's simply it, isn't it?

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

As expected, the door was opened by a staff of the household. Although the maid that greeted her seemed to be surprised with her presence and acted a bit too tense as she invited her in, Ashe couldn't help but think that there's something wrong about to happen.

Walking into the house with the maid leading her to the living room in an unusually slow pace, Ashe thought about asking where any of the Du Couteau can be found. She was just there for the information Lissandra told her about.

"Um, Doctor Lionheart," The maid abruptly spoke up, stopping their walk when she turned to look at her directly. "may I ask?"

It was an unexpected request, but she nodded and said, "What is it?"

"Which Du Couteau is expecting you?"

Ashe regarded the maid with a calculating gaze for a moment before she replied with, "Either Katarina or Cassiopeia. They have something I was asked to retrieve."

"I see. I'll call Miss Cassiopeia and inform her of your visit. Please, stay here for now."

Ashe watched the maid curiously. She found it surprising that the staff didn't even escort her to the living room, where she initially expected she'll wait at upon her arrival.

"How many times am I going to say it? What we had was over long ago!"

Posture perking and gaze directing to the wooden sliding doors concealing the view of the living room, Ashe tilted her head in wonder. The voice might have been muffled, but she knew it belonged to none other than her girlfriend.

With a delicate touch, Ashe hooked two of her fingers on one of the handles and carefully slid one of the panels open. One cerulean eye peered into the room, while the voices of the two individuals on the other side finally reached her ears with crystal clarity.

There was this somewhat familiar woman having a seemingly intense conversation with Katarina. Unlike the redhead, who's dressed in a pair of casual shorts and shirt, the other female was donning a much fancier office dress that beautifully hugged her curvy figure.

"Oh come on, Katarina. What about all the things we used to do?"

Katarina groaned. "That was a long time ago, damnit. Just because your boyfriend left you doesn't mean you're gonna go crawling back to the first person you think would buy whatever you want just because you're so willing to spread your legs for them."

The woman purred. "But isn't that what _you_ want? You didn't seem to be complaining when I did that last time."

Stepping away from the door, Ashe closed it as delicately as she could manage. The moment she lost sight of them and once again muffled their voices, she huffed through her nose and forced herself to turn away.

"So that's why." Ashe murmured to herself, letting out a scoff-like laugh as she shook her head. Now she knew why the maid was so rigid earlier. The staff knew Katarina had a visitor, specifically one of her harlots.

"Ashe!" Came Cassiopeia's sudden greeting from atop the staircase, such being a welcomed distraction.

A convincing smile of acknowledgement was quick to plaster itself on her lips as she urged herself to move away from the living room doors. She forced her own ears to ignore the sound of Katarina's voice being abruptly muted, hearing something shatter, probably a lamp or a vase, from inside the mentioned room.

The two must be getting down to their dirty business.

Unlike Ashe though, Cassiopeia's smile didn't stay on her lips, especially when she realized what the doctor might've stumbled on when the maid told her to wait for her.

"Katarina just has a client she's tending to right now." Cassiopeia lied, and even though she knew it was massively bleak for her to fool the woman before her, she still tried covering for her sister. "It's all professional, don't worry."

Ashe hummed, nodding once before she said, "Explains why the _client_ seemed so eager to spread her legs for her."

Cassiopeia froze just a step away from last of the stairs, lips pursing when Ashe calmly gazed back at her. "I..."

"There's no need to hide something I already know, Cassiopeia." Ashe coolly said, shrugging. "I'm not here for her anyway. I'm here for the information you texted Lissandra about."

Once Ashe said this, she flicked her gaze down to the folder the younger Du Couteau was holding, but she didn't make a move in taking it.

"...The visitor was unexpected. It wasn't any of our intention to..."

Again, Ashe shrugged, ignoring the heartache she was attempting to numb within her. "She doesn't need to know I'm here. Just give me the file and I'll be on my way."

Cassiopeia looked down to the folder, then to Ashe, before she sighed and shook her head. With an exasperated gleam in her eyes, she handed the item to the doctor, who accepted and tucked it under her right arm.

**_Slam!_ **

"For fuck's sake, get out!" Katarina growled, yanking the woman she was with by the arm as she harshly slid the doors open and stomped out onto the main area.

The enraged look on her face dissipated the moment she saw Ashe standing there with her sibling, the former regarding her with a completely calm and collected look.

Much to her surprise though, the one she was so angry with abruptly silenced herself and straightened up. The yet to be named woman hastily smoothened her dress out, eyes frantically glancing between her slightly disheveled state and the immaculately dressed doctor.

"Doctor Lionheart." Her ex-fling greeted, bowing briefly and briefly confusing the two women of the Du Couteau household. She apparently knew Ashe.

Of course, in Freljord, who _doesn't_ know the Lionhearts?

A look of familiarity crossed Ashe's face, which then presented a smile that made not only Katarina and Cassiopeia, but the woman as well feel more than a bit tense.

"Miss Rosewell, good evening." Ashe politely greeted with a nod.

The woman was supposedly one of the lovers of her father's business associates. Although she usually didn't interact with them, Ashe was still well-aware of these little details and the names of the people involved with them, partially or not.

"What're you doing here, doctor? On a family business visit?" The woman asked, before adding, "And please, call me Alaina."

"Well, Alaina, my visit here isn't exactly _your_ business now, is it?"

"O-Oh, uh, of course."

"I'm curious though." Ashe then briefly gestured at Katarina. "I never knew you were acquainted with Miss Du Couteau here."

Alaina chuckled nervously, but what was surprising here was that she was being nervous for the wrong reason. "Oh, well, I guess you could say she and I have a... connection."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

Clearly, she was absolutely clueless about the relationship between them.

"Wait a second...-" Katarina pursed her lips when Ashe turned to look at her again, the said stare wordlessly shutting her up.

"You and I seem to have something in common, after all." Ashe said to Alaina, smiling a bit widely as she approached them.

"We do?"

Stopping just in front of Katarina, Ashe reached towards her lips and wiped the lipstick that was staining her corner of her lips. There were more of the red tints to wipe off, but she settled with just erasing the one that mostly disturbed her.

"Katarina here is mine." Ashe murmured, gently pulling the redhead by her jaw and planting a kiss against her cheek, eyes now sharply looking at the Rosewell woman as she openly displayed the affectionate gesture. "I wasn't aware that I was sharing her with _you_."

Instead of feeling sorry for Katarina, Cassiopeia didn't bother concealing the amused grin on her face. She never was fond of Katarina's side-partners, so seeing one of them cross paths with Ashe like this was a whole new level of amusement for her. The whole drama was just exciting.

Alaina suddenly looked so close in breaking out in a terrified sprint out of the house. After all, she did just learn that she had been attempting to seduce the lover of the youngest daughter of Braum Lionheart.

That, and the lipstick stains on Katarina's lips were _her_ doing.

When she still stood there, rooted in place due to fear and shock, Ashe's tone shifted in a chilling tone as she questioned, "What are you waiting for, a farewell letter? That's your cue to leave, Rosewell."

"Y-Yes, doctor. I'm... I'm so sorry for...-" The woman silenced her apologies when she was met with a dangerously cold glare. She spun around and hurriedly made her way to the door, not bothering in saying a proper goodbye when she finally took her departure.

**_Clap. Clap. Clap._ **

"That was probably the most entertaining sight I have ever seen." Cassiopeia, who was responsible for the slow clapping, giggled to herself as she climbed back up the stairs, giving the two lovers the privacy they would need for their impending conversation. "Very well done, Ashe. Very well done."

The pair waited for the other Du Couteau to take her complete leave before any sort of conversation began between them. Unfortunately for Katarina, the doctor was in no mood in holding one in the first place.

"Hey, wait!" Katarina chased after Ashe, who started towards the front door, which was left ajar by their unwelcomed guest earlier. "You're leaving?"

"I am." Ashe stopped at the doorway, mainly because Katarina rushed past her and blocked most of the opening.

"You just got here."

"I know, and I'm about to leave. So please, excuse me." Before Katarina could say anything else though, Ashe abruptly stilled for a split-second in realization, hand slipping into one of the deep pockets of her trench coat.

Next thing Katarina knew, the same box she was presented with the other day was suddenly being given to her again. For a moment, she remembered how she had forgotten this when Ashe practically kicked her out of the Lionheart residence.

"What's this?" Katarina queried, eyebrows furrowing as she opened the case and was greeted by a black and silver wristwatch that spelled out the words expensive and prestigious.

"A watch." Ashe simply stated. "Now that you have one, you don't have to keep looking at your phone for the time. And, maybe..."

Katarina lifted her head again, eyeing Ashe curiously. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe this time, you'll finally find the time to change."

Words identical to a precisely shot arrow, Katarina felt each and every syllable pierce through her chest. She looked at Ashe's face to try and see if there was any humor or sarcasm written on it.

All she saw was... pain.

Pain that was masked the moment the doctor realized what she had let slip from her façade. Turning away, she pushed Katarina aside to finally try and make her exit, but the hand that immediately clasped around her right wrist said otherwise.

"I haven't cheated on you for a long time now." Katarina started, holding back a wince when shame washed over her. "It's almost a year, Ashe."

"And you expect me to think you actually have changed already?" Ashe asked, scoffing as she forced herself not to part with her stoic face.

"Actually, yeah, I do." Katarina said, tugging on her wrist until she finally turned back to engage eye contact with her. "I _have_ changed. In more ways than one."

"It's hard to believe it, especially after what I just witnessed."

"Rosewell is a nobody to me! She came here because her boyfriend dumped her. I didn't invite her. Heck, I haven't been with another woman for, like what I said, almost a _year_. Want to know why?"

Ashe stayed quiet, maintaining an unreadable expression.

"I..." Katarina stumbled on her words for a moment, recalling hers and Talon's talk earlier morning. She exhaled through her nose before she continued with, "I want you to know that I realized something, alright? How I saw you at first, it's not like that anymore. I _feel_ something for you, but I just don't know what it is."

"..." Ashe continued to stare back at her, her blue eyes searching for any hints of a lie in Katarina's emerald hues.

She found none.

As for Katarina, she gazed at Ashe with a mix of a hopeful and pleading look. She wanted to be straightforward, but she couldn't utter the three words Talon told her to just say. Everytime she tried, no words formed and her lips remained slightly parted with nothing but a soft breath seeping through.

Much to her disappointment, Ashe freed her wrist from her grasp, spun around and decided to proceed towards the car waiting at the driveway.

"Ashe!"

The hope Katarina had deflated significantly, but she didn't let its flame be snuffed out entirely. She jogged after her girlfriend, stopping a couple of steps away from the vehicle. Door of the backseat open, Katarina thought Ashe was just going to disregard the call and the cryptic confession she just gave.

It was honestly surprising to her when Ashe turned halfway to look back at her.

"What?"

"Say something?"

"...Fine."

What Katarina didn't expect was the response she acquired.

"I love you."

Eyes wide and hand nearly dropping the case containing the wristwatch, Katarina nearly stuttered when she took a step forward and continued to gaze at Ashe with an entirely shocked face.

"Good night, Katarina."

"Ashe! Wait!"

This time though, fortune wasn't in her favor.

Ashe slipped into the backseat and closed the door, gesturing for the driver to drive. It gave the redhead no chance in keeping the conversation between them intact. The black vehicle was soon speeding down the road, its rear lights fading off the in the distance.

"Don't... leave." Katarina sighed as she looked down and examined the box she had in her clutches.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

"I'm not letting you go that easily."

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

"Are you okay, Miss Ashe?"

Almost like a deer caught in headlights, Ashe turned to look at her driver, who was currently holding the car door open for her as she stepped out of the vehicle. Although his expression merely presented a calm mask, there was concern in his black eyes.

"I'm fine, Rayner."

"With all due respect, doctor, but may I call you out on that?"

Despite the feelings warring with one another within her, Ashe still found the energy to give a half-hearted laugh at how her personal driver wanted to broach her problem with her girlfriend.

"Even though I know I have the right to say no, I'll actually allow you to do so since that might be one of the most respectful call-outs I've ever gotten." Ashe said with a flick of a hand, a small smile curving her lips. "What is the matter, Rayner?"

"It's already late in the evening, doctor, so this won't take long." Rayner reassured first before continuing with, "You seem to hold deep feelings for Miss Du Couteau."

Ashe contemplated for a few seconds if she should answer truthfully before nodding. "I do."

"Why not just act on it?"

"Act on what? My feelings?"

Rayner nodded, which then made Ashe sigh.

"Rayner, you know what happened the last time that I did." Ashe said, voice lower and face shifting into a much grim expression. "Feelings are dangerous. It's what Maalcrom _used_ against me."

"And you think Miss Du Couteau would do the same?"

"Exactly. I _know_ she won't use it against me, but I'm using it against myself." Ashe ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head after. "I'm afraid, Rayner. Because we all know her, don't we?"

"I respect your point, doctor, but love will never be truly genuine without the risks it's involved in." Rayner gave a quiet chuckle. "Maybe you can at least take that little advice from someone who married a woman from a rival mafia."

Although Ashe could still utter so many more disagreements, she couldn't bring herself to do so. All Rayner's words did for her is make her smile at the memory of his wedding with his own beloved.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ashe turned away and began towards the front door, waving a hand at the man. "Now go and park the car. It's late and I'm sure your wife is waiting for you back at your home."

Rayner chuckled once again. "Yes, doctor. Have a good evening."

"You as well."

When Ashe entered her family abode and made her way to her bedroom to take a quick shower, she knew she'd most likely head to her office soon after, where she'll then be reviewing a couple of medical reports until she passes out from fatigue.

It was a daily routine she had gotten used to, but wouldn't exactly mind being altered in the future.

Donning a navy blue, long-sleeve silk pajama set, Ashe was on her way to her study with her work bag held in one hand. Only for her to stop halfway, hesitating for a fairly long moment before she sighed to herself and walked back to her sleeping chamber.

Tonight, it would be different.

She'll allow it for herself. A self-reward of some sort. After all, she _did_ just tell Katarina earlier that she loves her. That was the most emotional thing she's ever said and done, and if the redhead really was the woman Ashe always thought she was, then she probably knew that, too.

Additionally, if she can just lay out her feelings like that so forwardly, then maybe she'll finally bring herself to feel comfortable in her bed regardless of the lack of company. That, and Lissandra has already threatened in removing her bed from her quarters if she refuses to use it frequently.

With her ever-present reading glasses aiding her, Ashe settled at the center of her bed, back resting against the cushioned headboard while the papers she intended on reviewing for tonight were laid out before her and on top of the blanket covering her legs.

**_Buzz! Buzz!_ **

Ashe's eyes flickered at her right for a second before it zeroed in on the Caller ID displayed onscreen of her cell. Her hand swiftly took the phone from its place, putting it against her ear once she swiped right to answer the call.

"Katarina, it's late. If you have...-"

"Can I come in?"

Mild bafflement twisted her expression, her eyebrows furrowing. "What?"

"Can I come in?" Katarina calmly repeated, further confusing the doctor.

Looking and darting her gaze around her, Ashe didn't know what to reply to the query. It didn't make any sense and Katarina was somewhat sounding like a broken record by the time she asked the third time.

"Can I come in?"

But when Ashe still didn't give a frank reply, she heard the redhead sigh from the other line before she ultimately made the decision for Ashe.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

Much to her absolute surprise, the door opened all of a sudden and Katarina walked in, quietly closing the panel behind her before she proceeded towards the direction of the bed. She didn't immediately join the doctor under the sheets though.

The somewhat heavy steps of her boots eventually faded into silence once she stopped at one side of the huge bed, green eyes maintaining eye contact throughout her approach.

Instead of acting nonchalant and settling on busying herself like she usually did when they talked with her files present, Ashe returned the paper she was holding and closed the folder. It was a wordless command Katarina understood.

"I know you're wondering what I'm doing here." Katarina started, making a brief gesture that told Ashe not to dismiss her so hastily. "We both know I don't just come here like this without reason."

"Let me guess, then." Ashe spoke in an unimpressed tone. "You're here for sex?"

Katarina frowned. "I... know this may seem unusual, but no, I'm not here for that."

Ashe already had more than a little clue on why she's there, so she chose to gather her things and stack them before placing everything on the vacant bedside table. Once done, she returned her full focus to Katarina, who waited for her to finish.

"Alright," Ashe slipped her glasses off and placed them on top of the pile, crossing her arms before resting back against the headboard. "what are you here for?"

For a fair amount of time, Katarina stood there with a self-conflicted look written across her face, but fortunately for her, the doctor was patient. And no, that pun is certainly not intended, but it sure is ironic.

"What you said before you left." Katarina brought up with a half-hearted gesture of her hand. "What was that supposed to mean?"

Ashe's heart, which was beginning to race within her, contradicted with her cool and collected facial expression. "It is what it is."

Katarina scowled at that. "I'm being serious here. What does it...-"

"What's the matter, Katarina?" Ashe abruptly questioned as she scooted to the edge of the bed and vacated it, standing until she was right in front of the redhead. "Is it because you're not used to sincere confessions?"

Green eyes widened at that. Even though her reaction was evident on her face, Katarina still had a few words to say, but Ashe didn't let her.

"Or maybe because you've received _so many_ confessions that you're not familiar with what's true and what's not?" The feigned smile Ashe had flashed vanished immediately after that. "If it bothers you so much, then why don't you walk away now and let's just forget everything that has happened tonight? That's something favorable for both of us, isn't it?"

Although Ashe was doing a good job in suppressing the side of herself that she keeps buried inside of her, it was quite clear her heart was desperate to find its way into the home it yearns for.

Instead of being deterred by Ashe's cold treatment, Katarina closed most of the remaining distance between her and the doctor before she held the other by her arms as she gazed right into those blue eyes of hers.

"...Do you really love me?"

.....

.....

.....

The soft gasp was muffled once Katarina found herself being answered by a tender kiss. The warm, familiar touch was incredible as always, and it was more than enough to make her melt into the moment.

Though it wasn't the verbal reply she was asking for, it was still an answer.

Both women fell back on the bed, the redhead ending up on top even when they moved around. Ashe broke the kiss and turned away, offering her neck to Katarina, who didn't hesitate in clasping her lips against the delicate part she had exposed.

While Katarina kissed around and over her pulse, Ashe quietly murmured, "I'm tired..."

Katarina stilled, but she didn't pull away completely. She retracted, but only enough for her to hover her face before Ashe's. She made sure to look into those blues of hers, knowing they play a huge role in showing what Ashe truly felt.

"I'm so tired of doing this over and over again." Ashe continued, her fingers gliding and tracing over Katarina's shoulders. "We're always so close when it comes to this. It feels so surreal. But when morning comes, it's as if we took another step backwards."

"Ashe, what're you...-"

"I don't want us to just sleep with one another. I want..." Ashe stopped herself, her hesitance gleaming in her gaze. "I want to love again."

Unlike the times that they were in these kinds of situations, there were rarely any deep conversations like the one they're having. What they're discussing was way beyond what they always did, and Katarina found herself wanting to further deepen their connection with one another.

Additionally, Katarina might not admit it openly, but hearing that line from Ashe sent her heart running a thousand miles per second.

Caressing Ashe's cheek, she softly uttered, "You won't regret that with me."

There was doubt written on Ashe's face, and Katarina knew she couldn't blame her, especially with both of their pasts. "Can I trust you?"

"I don't really know the worth of my word, but I can assure you, I'm not like _him_." Katarina affirmed. "You can close your eyes around me. Let your guard down when I'm around."

The uncertainty significantly decreased, but Ashe still held herself back. "Can I really?"

Katarina nodded. "You can. And when you do, all you'll feel are my lips on yours, because I... I think I love you, too."

With how she was becoming a bit embarrassed with the confession she gave, Katarina was just thankful Ashe merely smiled in reaction. She couldn't imagine how her pride and ego would take it if Ashe just laughed at the feelings she was afraid of admitting outright.

Ashe _did_ smile though, but it wasn't mocking. The doctor helped her strip out of her clothes until she was left in her underwear, while the blue-eyed woman was still in her complete sleepwear.

"Will this really be the time Katarina Du Couteau actually make love to someone?"

Katarina half-heartedly rolled her eyes. "You don't have to make it sound so..."

"Romantic? Sweet?" Ashe suggested, her initial doubts vanishing, only to be replaced by heartfelt feelings she held for her lover. Her hands traced the shape of Katarina's waist, the touch of her fingertips giving the other woman goosebumps.

"Corny." Katarina muttered, holding back her shudder. "...I admit though, it feels... nice."

"It gets better when you go further."

Katarina straddled Ashe once the latter took her hands and placed them at the front of her top, which told Katarina herself to start undoing the buttons that kept the clothing close.

Nodding once, Katarina soon undressed Ashe and once everything above the doctor's waist was removed, she leaned in and took her for little ride with a deep, passionate kiss. A kiss so breathtaking that it's enough for Ashe to fall back on the mattress and let Katarina pin her completely with her own weight.

For quite a long while, the two of them did nothing but move and roll around the bed, while their lips did all the talking for them. Their hands sometimes joined the wordless conversation, caressing and worshipping each other with delicate touches.

It was no surprise that they were both naked by the time they took a moment to catch their breath and simply gaze at one another.

Katarina nearly purred when Ashe reached up and stroked her cheek, her eyes slipping close as she took pleasure in the endearing touch.

"Don't close them." Ashe faintly whispered, persuading Katarina to reopen her eyes. "They're beautiful."

Katarina's smirk-like smile made its way to her lips, while she laid her hand over the one hand against her cheek. "Are my eyes the reason you fell in love with me?"

"And if I say it is?"

Katarina chortled. "I'm surprised you still had the time to notice them."

"I _always_ have the time for you."

"Is that your way of telling me you have your own watch?"

The query inspired a chuckle. "I suppose you could say that."

Shaking her head, Katarina leaned back down and gave Ashe a gentle kiss before she began trailing a couple more down south. Underneath her, Ashe made a pleased sound, one hand gripping the pillow beside her, while the other grasped at the sheets.

Lips latching and sucking at the doctor's collarbone, Katarina eyed Ashe for a reaction. She was certainly not disappointed when Ashe lowered her gaze and met hers, eyes somewhat half-lidded and making her look more desirable. The sight was quite invigorating.

Minutes later, Ashe's neck and collarbone were littered with reddish marks, which were mostly visible than others due to her pale skin. Katarina reeled back and took a moment to admire her work, smirking proudly, while also letting her eyes wander to Ashe's face. She was blushing, mainly because Katarina showed no shame in worshipping her with her gaze.

"Must you stare?" Ashe asked, eyes narrowing slightly in a light glare. "You've seen and done this countless times with me. Nothing's changed."

"Doesn't make you any less beautiful." Katarina then raised her eyebrows in amusement, especially when Ashe still seemed to be affected with her stare. "Don't tell me you're _actually_ embarrassed?"

Ashe softly huffed, her scowl not at all intimidating. "You're enjoying it, that's for sure."

"You _are_ embarrassed." Katarina said, grinning as she glided her hands over the sides of Ashe's midriff. "I never thought a _Lionheart_ can be so... adorable."

" _Katarina._ "

Chuckling, she chose to cut Ashe some slack. Katarina closed back in, holding back her smug smile when she started kneading Ashe's breasts. The doctor dropped the half-hearted scowl, focusing on suppressing any vocal reactions the Du Couteau tried coaxing out of her with her ministrations.

Katarina's lips soon found its way to one of Ashe's nipples, which she delicately toyed with. Like what she predicted, Ashe wasn't able to keep herself quiet any further than she has managed. Ashe arched her back, gasping before following up with a sweet, little moan that urged Katarina to continue teasing the sensitive tips, one hardening in her mouth while the other in between the fingers that were pinching and rolling it.

Once she was satisfied with the taunting actions, she finally moved on and inched lower. The way Ashe released another gasp and shuddered as she ran her tongue over her stomach made Katarina smirk internally in delight.

At long last, Katarina was settled in between Ashe's legs, fingers rubbing at the slick folds before her. They were as wet as she wanted them to be. It made her eager to please her girlfriend. She shallowly slid a tiny part of her finger, barely sawing it in and out of Ashe, who quietly growled in arousal and frustration.

"You're teasing." Ashe snarled under her breath, causing the redhead to snicker.

"I am."

" _Katarina._ " Ashe grunted lowly, tossing a pillow at her, which she narrowly dodged when she ducked in time. "I swear, I won't hesitate in biting you later."

"Is that the best threat you can give?" Katarina asked in amusement. "Don't you know I love it whenever you bite me in bed?"

Ashe let out a groan, slapping a hand over her face. There just no winning against a Du Couteau. "You are an _absolute_ _tease_ , aren't you?"

Instead of replying verbally, Katarina just chuckled before she finally leaned in and slid her tongue over Ashe's moist sex. She did this over and over again, while her thumb pleasurably rubbed the doctor's clit in a circular motion.

The moans and whimpers that fell from Ashe's lips were music to Katarina's ears. They were vastly different from the ones she heard from the women she had been with in the past.

Katarina's eyes were half-lidded as she continued prodding Ashe's entrance, teasing the latter for a few more seconds before she finally proceeded to the next step. She slipped a finger inside, causing Ashe to call out her name at the intrusion. Hearing her cry out like that made a wave of arousal wash over her, further spurring her on.

Picking up her pace, Katarina started to firmly thrust her fingers in and out of Ashe's quim, which was already dripping with her essence. The Du Couteau easily licked them away, moaning to herself when her taste buds tingled at the taste.

With how familiar she is with Ashe's body, it wasn't difficult to find what she needed to prod. Eventually, she settled in sucking at her girlfriend's clit, while her finger continuously pushed and pulled, its tips brushing at all the right places. Places that made Ashe _squirm_ at her touch.

"Kat... Kat..." Ashe uttered her name over and over again in between shallow breaths, her hands gripping and pulling on the redhead's hair. " _Katarina...!_ "

Katarina hummed, letting her eyes slide close as Ashe ultimately reached her orgasm. The feeling of her lover pulsing around her finger, tugging desperately at her hair and hearing her cry her name out as she climaxed, it was all pleasingly surreal.

When Ashe finally calmed down from the pleasurable ecstasy that she was momentarily consumed by, her quiet breaths gradually stabilized. While she recuperated from the mind-blanking high, Katarina made certain not a single drop of her honey was wasted. Each and every one of them ended up being swept by Katarina's tongue.

Once Katarina was done with her little _'cleanup'_ , she crawled back up to Ashe and offered a small grin.

What she received in return was a firm slap on the cheek.

Although it didn't leave any red handprint on her face, it was enough for Katarina to give Ashe an evident look of surprise, clearly not expecting the strike.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked confusedly rather than angrily, grasping Ashe's shoulder before the doctor could roll and turn away from her.

"You looked too smug for my liking." Ashe murmured, showing a little smirk of her own when Katarina stared back with disbelief and bafflement. "Come here."

"Oh, _now_ you want to cuddle?" Katarina sarcastically quipped, lightly scoffing but nonetheless laying herself right on top of Ashe. 

As much as she preferred having the roles reversed, Katarina decided to nestle herself in Ashe's embrace, exhaling softly once she was comfortable. For a fairly long moment, they stayed like that in comfortable silence. Only their calm breathing and the low whirring hum of the air conditioner can be heard within the bedroom.

"...I'm sorry."

Ashe didn't still herself or even make a small sound once she heard Katarina's abrupt yet softly-spoken apology. She remained silent, which allowed the redhead to continue with ehr words.

"Even from the beginning, you deserved the same loyalty you held for me. I cheated on you more than I would openly admit, and I know all of it is just inexcusable." Katarina shifted on top of her, bringing herself as close as she can to Ashe. "I can't promise I'll be the _perfect_ partner, but I _can_ promise that I'll never cheat on you again."

"...I know." Ashe finally spoke up. "I trust you."

Katarina raised her head a little, enough for hers and Ashe's gaze to reconnect. Her usual smug face and knowing smirks nowhere to be found. It was the first time Ashe has seen her look so vulnerable and honest to what she was feeling.

"I forgive you, Katarina." Ashe said, leaning in to give her a kiss on the forehead. "That's all in the past. There's no need to look back."

Upon hearing that, a wide and genuine smile shaped Katarina's lips. She once again shifted on top, pulling Ashe in for a kiss that was just too sweet to end so quickly.

"You're my favorite Lionheart."

Ashe scoffed at that. "I should be. After all, I'm the one holding everyone back from killing you after all the things you've done."

"I thought you said you forgive me?"

"I do, but I can't exactly speak for my family and the rest of the mafia."

"Some doctor you are."

"I'm keeping you alive, aren't I? If you ask me, I'm doing a splendid job in my profession." Ashe then took hold of Katarina's face in her hands, smiling as she said, "Speaking of doctors, I think a full-body examination is long overdue for you."

"Oh," Katarina quirked an eyebrow, liking the idea being implied. "I like the sound of that."

"But, instead of needles, you'll have to deal with my biting."

It was just getting better and better.

"I'm not afraid of a little teeth, trust me."

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

The sun rose up in the sky and shined its rays down on the Earth, but the clouds were positioned quite nicely and prevented the warm sunlight from piercing through the clear glass of the window in the bedroom.

On the bed, Katarina can be found staring up at the ceiling, while she had Ashe slumbering in her embrace. Recalling everything last night did nothing but make her smile to herself. While her left hand idly brushed through Ashe's hair, its twin was left to be pinned on the mattress thanks to the doctor snuggled against her.

Whenever she slept with other women, she always made sure to wake up before them and either leave their home or kick the person she slept with out of the Du Couteau residence. But right now, Katarina wanted nothing more but to spend the rest of the morning with Ashe comfortably huddled against her side.

In fact, now that she looked back to the times they spent with one another, Katarina realized that even during the past months of their relationship, she never did mind when she woke up in Ashe's bed. She always did feel like it was too empty whenever the doctor left early for her job at the hospital, which always left her to leave the estate with hopes of the Lionheart mafia not disposing of her on her way out.

Katarina nearly gasped when she felt the hand on her stomach, the one that belonged to her bedmate, moved and started tracing over her midriff.

"How long have you been awake?" Came Ashe's quiet murmur.

"A couple of minutes probably, why?"

"Just thought you might've left after last night."

Katarina lightly scoffed. "Why would I?"

Ashe shrugged half-heartedly, gently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Unlike before, I have a reason to stay." Katarina said, feeling warmth spread in her chest as she spoke. "Besides, _you're_ the one who usually leaves first when we sleep on your bed."

"It's not my fault I have responsibilities to tend to."

"Are you calling me irresponsible, Lionheart?"

"And if I am?"

Katarina looked down and found Ashe peering up at her. "You look smugger than I usually am."

" _Rawr._ " Ashe uttered sensually, leaning in and doing a biting gesture before rolling away from her. 

Katarina immediately sat up, watching as Ashe picked up the top of her pajamas and slipped it on. A pleased smile occupied her lips when Ashe stood up, only to turn and face her, blouse remaining unbuttoned.

"Like always, I have things to do today, so..." Ashe beckoned her with a finger. "Why don't you come and help me in the shower before I leave?"

"It would be _my_ pleasure, doctor."

Vacating the bed and chasing after Ashe, Katarina managed to catch her at the doorway of the bathroom. She engulfed her in a tight embrace, only allowing Ashe to move when the latter spun around in her arms and faced her.

"I love you."

The smile that appeared on Ashe's face was probably the brightest, truest one Katarina has ever caught sight of.

"I love you, too, Katarina."

Falling in love with a Lionheart wasn't such a bad thing, after all.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Back at it again with some Frozen Lotus content! I really miss writing about these two all the time before the Akali x Evelynn took over me. ^^"
> 
> To those who have read Ashe's comics, then I'm quite sure you all know what Maalcrom tried doing to her there, which is what's being referenced here in the story. I am also fully aware that Ashe met Maalcrom first before Tryndamere. I merely changed it to fit this story's plot.
> 
> This piece was greatly inspired by the song "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!NK and Nate Ruess.
> 
> More Frozen Lotus to come in the future, hopefully! ^u^/


End file.
